the attack of the chibis
by KiKi Serpent
Summary: well, the G-gundam crew somehow is in my(KiKi's) house while rayos over. with gundam wing and yugioh charcters. lots of random insanity! oh yeah, they get turned into chibis! george/chibotee maybe heero/duo, domon/rain NO FLAMES PLEESE!! and a chibi in..
1. Default Chapter

Kiki - my first fic that i'm working with Serpent Rayo on!! Yaiy!!  
  
Rayo - your fic? Whose idea was it exactly?  
  
Trowa - um..i'm confused.  
  
Sai - aren't we all?  
  
Kiki - ok. This has yugioh characters, G-gundam and gundam wing characters. This takes place in my house!!!(Most of the time)  
  
Rayo - and we don't own any of them! We don't even own Vicky, who is mentioned once or twice. Those who read HER bio would know. Now on with the story.  
  
THE ATTACK OF THE CHIBIS.  
  
"Oomph!! Get off of me!" A voice yelled from a cramped closet. "Hey! That's my leg!!"  
  
"Pgh mr mooph!"(Translation: that's my mouth!)  
  
"Oooooowwwwwww!! The pain!!!!! Owwww!!!!" The G-gundam characters lay squashed in a very cramped closet. Rain reached for the door and unlocked it. They all fell onto the floor. Now they were in a dark room with desks.  
  
"No way! We can't!!! They'll ruin it!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right.."  
  
"Damn straight!" Came two voices coming from somewhere. "I wonder who that could be." Rain asked. "This is dimension 666, I think."  
  
"Wait..isn't that the non-anime dimension?"  
  
"Nooooooo..it's MY dimension!! I bought it half price!!" A voice said from behind them. They looked to see two girls. One was holding a box of pocky and smiling madly. She was tall and had almond eyes. Her hair was up in a high pony tail. It was purple with turquoise with purple streaks. She was wearing a turquoise genie outfit. An Egyptian style collar was around her neck and she had eyeliner on to make her look Egyptian. The other girl had dark blue hair with lavender bangs that went down to her neck. Her eyes were a deep bluish purple color. She was wearing a dark blue halter and black denims. She seemed more serious than the first.  
  
"What did you just say??" was the first thing Sai Sachi said. He bounded to the first girl and grabbed her shoulders. "Who the heck are you?"  
  
"Hey!! Get off of me!" She said, pushing him off of her. She dusted herself off and said "I would tell you if you asked nicely! My names Kiki MoToU. You can call me Kiki. I own dimension 666(1)!"  
  
"And i'm the owner of dimension 101." The other one said. "I'm Serpent Rayo. You can call me Rayo."  
  
"So..." rain said. "what's gunna happened to us?"  
  
"You guys can stay at Kiki's house tonight." Rayo said.  
  
"Stay? In this cramped place?" Domon said worried.  
  
"It is not cramped! This is only a classroom! This is a castle! And it's not my house! My house is much smaller."  
  
"And more cramped...remember? The boys?"  
  
- - - - - = = = = = = - - - - - - _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Kiki - well? Did we leave you in suspense? Rayo's not here right now because she is sleeping on Wufei's lap.  
  
Wufei - help! My feet are falling asleep!! If you review she will get off of me!!!!!! 


	2. No Name, just all Serpent

Serpent: "Pssst! This is muh own section. I dunno what Kiki will think of tis, but....Who cares!. Alright. I don't. Um....Back to the chappies! This has no name!"  
  
"Oh... right...."  
  
"Boys?" Chibodee asked. "What are you, a playgirl?"  
  
"Of course not!!!!"  
  
*BONK!*  
  
"I'm sorry, Chibodee's drunk." Domon said, with a sigh, holding the mallet.  
  
"I can tell. he has that nose." Rayo said.  
  
"Well, I guess you could stay at my house......." Kiki said, "Just as long as you don't mess with my guys."  
  
"And mine!" Rayo chimed.  
  
"Not yours!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Too little space!"  
  
"More people?" Sai asked.  
  
"Oh, right. You anime characters are new."  
  
"new?!?!?!" Domon said angrily.  
  
"Well, Kiki's a good friend with the Yugioh gang, and I'm friends with the Gundam wing crew." Rayo explained.  
  
"Gundam Wing?!?! So that's where they left. We were suppose to go to see them!" Domon yelled.  
  
"then you took the right turn at Alberkurkey and came here instead right?"  
  
"I.... er..... think so...."  
  
"Well, let's go!" Kiki said, happy that the G-Gundam crew would be in her house. Although, Serpent Rayo was more addicted to them.  
  
As they drove off they had a little problem..........  
  
"Domon! Don't touch Kiki's Gun!" Rayo said.  
  
"Don't worry... it doesn't shoot and kill. it's not dangerous, anyway, he wouldn't be able to use it...." Kiki said.  
  
Serpent Rayo was still worried.....  
  
And for a good reason too.  
  
"Oops...." Domon said. "What's a chibi fire action?"  
  
*Shing!*  
  
"Wat a webi fire wact?" Domon said.  
  
Rayo and Kiki were, well, shocked.  
  
"Domon!" Kiki moaned. "What happened to him?"  
  
"He touched that stupid file! And now all the G Gundam characters will all become CHIBIS!!!!!"  
  
"he touched it!" Kiki moaned.  
  
"What happened?" Sai asked. he popped his head from the back seat of the LARGE mini-van thingy.  
  
"Your damn friend touched the damn chibi fire! So you'll all be chibis!" Kiki yelled  
  
"Remember, we were here too." Rayo reminded.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
They soon reached the house of our dear authoress.... Kiki Moutou.  
  
As they went inside, they saw Yuugi chasing Malik, because he took the millinnieum puzzle.  
  
"hey guys!" Kiki yelled. Rayo was holding the chibi Domon in her arms, although Domon was whining about peeing. Yes. He had peed on Rayo's once- clean-arms.  
  
"Who are these people?" Duo asked. He and all the Gundam Wing characters were there too, just for the hell of it.  
  
"Er......." Sai said.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO DOMON!?!?!?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Chibi." was all Rayo could muster.  
  
"Well anyway, we better get back up. Malik wanted to show us some fire thingy right?" they left.  
  
"Fire thingy?" Rayo asked.  
  
"Doesn't that sound like....."  
  
"Webe!" Domon screamed.  
Serpent: "CLIFFIE!!!!!"  
  
Kiki: "I hope you know I'm here......."  
  
Serpent: "Uh...oh...... 


End file.
